mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Yakety Yak
Yakety Yak is an animated Bambi-inspired bearded, four-legged yak rapper character created by Michael Patterson that first appeared in the Yakety Yak, Take it Back all-star public service music video. He is voiced by Dr. John. Biography Yakety Yak is a bearded, four-legged yak that wears two pairs of large tennis shoes on all four of his hooves, and a large gold hoop earring on his right ear and/or his left ear. As such, even as it implies, he is named after the 1958 song of the same name by The Coasters. Being a professional rapper first and foremost, he is a good friend to MC Skat Kat, Bugs Bunny, the Stray Mob members Micetro, Fatz, Taboo, Leo, Katleen, and Silk, and Tibi the Take it Back Butterfly and her family and friends, among many other Warner Bros. animated characters. In reality, Yakety is actually MC Skat Kat's yak friend and associate. Like MC Skat Kat before him, Yakety also has a relationship with Paula Abdul, as shown in Looney Tunes: Back in Action, among many of his appearances. Personality Yakety Yak is very silly, goofy, and comical to everyone around him. He even puts Porky Pig's famous catchphrase ("Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-That's all, folks!") to shame, as evident in the ending of the Yakety Yak, Take it Back music video. He can also be vicious, furious, and dangerous to those, including Paula Abdul, around him, who refuse to take anything they wanted back, and he has to attack them by headbutting them in the rear ends with his horns. Yakety Yak's catchphrase is "Yakety Yak, Take it Back!". Physical appearance Yakety Yak has white horns, shaggy orange hair, light blue eyes, a big mouth, a tan muzzle, a beige lower lip, shaggy gray fur, a red beard, a black nose, brown ears, a large patch of red fur on his hunched back, a large patch of orange hair on his chest, a brown head, tan eyelids, four brown legs, and a long brown tail with tufts of red hair at the end of it. He wears two pairs of large tennis shoes on all four of his hooves. He also wears a large gold hoop earring on either his left ear, or his right ear, and a pair of sunglasses for several occasions. Quotes *"Yakety Yak, Take it Back!" Appearances * Yakety Yak, Take it Back (1991) -- (Main role) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1991) -- (Supporting role) * Taz-Mania (1991) -- (Supporting role) * Trash Talk (1992) -- (Minor role) * Animaniacs (1993) -- (Supporting role) * Space Jam (1996) -- (Supporting role) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) -- (Cameo) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2012) -- (Minor role) * New Looney Tunes (2015) -- (Supporting role) Trivia * Yakety Yak's character design and appearance is heavily inspired by all of the characters in the 1942 Disney animated feature film, Bambi, and its 2006 sequel, Bambi II. * According to producer John Kafka, the Skat Strut music video, and the Big Time music video both were an attempt to create Yakety Yak, who is referred and described as "a hip urban creature unlike anything else, not a parody, or an attempt to update an existing character". Gallery Fan art Category:Characters Category:MTV Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Males Category:Yaks Category:MTV characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Singing characters Category:Bovines Category:Michael Patterson characters Category:Yakety Yak, Take it Back characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Taz-Mania characters Category:Trash Talk characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Space Jam characters Category:Looney Tunes: Back in Action characters Category:Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run characters Category:New Looney Tunes characters Category:Mammals Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters in live-action films Category:Animal Heroes Category:Comedy characters Category:Rappers Category:Take it Back Foundation characters Category:Take it Back Foundation mascots Category:Animated characters Category:Looney Tunes characters